realmmeshrealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lesser Steam City
This article is rated T for Moderate Violence, Frequent Light Violence, Harsh Depressive Themes, and Frequent Depressive Themes. ---- Nearly identical to its sister realm Greater Steam City, Lesser Steam City is a cubical realm that used to be isolated and is heavily reliant on steam technology; however, unlike Greater Steam City, Lesser Steam City has recently been largely devastated by a massive explosion. Since its recent discovery by other realms, it has become known for the incredible seriousness of its inhabitants and the apocalyptic feel of the realm in general. Magical Rules Like Greater Steam City, Lesser Steam City has one, and only one, incredibly strict rule on magic: Some varieties of magic are completely unusable here, and when a type of magic allowing a user to control a type of object doesn't work here, then that type of object simply can't be controlled by anyone. The most famous example of a magic type that doesn't work here is probably electricity-related magic, as this not working makes normal electricity-powered technology not work here, either. Other types of magic that don't work here are magic controlling technology (as these generally control electricity-powered technology, making them a subset of electricity-based magic for these purposes), poison, air, and light. (Note that this means, for example, that windmills and lamps don't work here.) It should be mentioned, however, that many varieties of magic do work here, including those controlling fire, water, ice, earth, darkness, time, and, most infamously, blood. History Lesser Steam City, like Greater Steam City, was isolated from other realms until recently. In its isolation, its inhabitants became proud of the realm's own "advanced" steam technology, which it maintained for a while due to the fact that all electricity-related power didn't work and the fact that no other realms could contact it to expose its inhabitants to higher levels of technology. Where Lesser Steam City's history became unique was when an unusually powerful sanguikinetic (or blood manipulator) named Sierra Rinn, frustrated by her inability to gain leadership through any means other than power, began attempting to forcibly take over the realm. Unlike in Greater Steam City, where that realm's new technology allowed her to be speedily dealt with, here, no one was able to adequately stand in her way. Murdering everyone who opposed her for her violent ways, Sierra was left unchecked. As more and more desperate measures were taken to stop her, an 11-year-old boy named Stan Salo decided to take matters into his own hands. He'd been told by his parents of the existence of an ancient artifact that was stated to have immense power, one known only as the Staff of Destruction, but was told that it should only be used in times of greatest peril, which they deemed it not to be. Stan started gaining clues as to where it was, facing resistance from his parents, who didn't want him to die in the process. After his parents wound up dying themselves from trying to stop Sierra's destruction, Stan decided that it was time to find and use it. Hunting it down and uncovering it, Stan found Sierra and tried to use it against her, failing because he didn't know how to use it. Sierra then destroyed it with a powerful attack, unleashing its true power: A violent blast of ice shot outwards from its spot, killing Stan, injuring or nearly killing many others (including Sierra), and covering the entire realm in a massive sheet of ice, freezing everyone alive. The realm stayed as it was for the next five years until the Stan Salo of another realm, Greater Steam City, discovered this realm and arrived there with his pyrokinetic friend, the Tess Connor of that realm. After Tess thawed out a few people, all of whom said that Sierra was responsible, Stan realized that Sierra probably knew exactly what was going on there in a way that no one else would, as most of the people who got close to her had purportedly died. Finding Sierra, he had Tess thaw her out, and used his healing powerset—a powerset that his Lesser Steam City counterpart hadn't gotten old enough to realize that he possessed—to bring Sierra to a state where she could be placed on life-support, then interrogated her to find out what had happened; Sierra, realizing that her life was in his hands, and with a guilt complex that had, unbeknownst to others, built up since early on in her regime (compounded by the massive losses of life caused by the ice explosion), explained everything. After this, Stan managed to get Sierra to the higher-tech realm of Amaranth City to get a better method of life support (figuring that she had hope of redemption), got an inventor from Greater Steam City to create a type of rapid-thawing gun, passed out some of these for use in Lesser Steam City, and departed to help out elsewhere, leaving the inhabitants of Lesser Steam City and the people who knew about their realm from the other connected realms to slowly rebuild after the devastation that Sierra and the Staff of Destruction had caused. Locations Anyone can live here, you don't have to ask permission to put a character here. Steam City Central As the name states, this is the center of activity for Lesser Steam City. In as much as there's anyone here, it's full of activity, although it lacks the conveniences possessed by Lesser Steam City's version of this location. Aside from the steam-powered technology and gloominess shared by the entire realm, this area is notable for one more thing: After Sierra's destruction spree, a law was instated banning all usage of sanguikinesis except for healing purposes. Notable Residents *Męka Niki (formerly Niki Cantin): A sarcastic, cynical, and formerly suicidal teenager with powerful artificial enhancements obtained from the havoc wreaked on the dimension by the explosion. Owned by Wikikinetic. *Jason Cantin: Męka Niki's hard-working and honest father who struggles with being a single father and having to counter his daughter's suicidal tendencies. Owned by Wikikinetic. *AJ Lacambra: Męka Niki's polar opposite, a smart, hyperactive, and somewhat immature 13-year-old. Owned by Wikikinetic. *Flint Topol: The Realm's overbearing and harried leader. Owned by Wikikinetic. Rotary Depths Taking up most of the area underneath the city, this is the absolute pit of crime and despair for the city. People who come here usually die unless they've contacted someone here before and gotten protection. This area is constantly at war with Hope's Abyss, another area under the city with a somewhat more positive theme. The isolation from light and from the rest of the realm caused by being stuck here for five years while the rest of the realm was frozen over has driven these people insane; or, more accurately, those who managed to remain sane often live in Hope's Abyss instead. Notable Residents As of right now, there are no notable residents of the Rotary Depths. Hope's Abyss A small area formerly within Rotary Depths, composed of the people who didn't give up when everything seemed to be lost. Defending themselves against the hostile and despairing rest of the underground, these people barricaded themselves off until the day they'd be helped. They were rewarded when the area was unfrozen, letting reinforcements arrive and letting those of them who wanted to escape do so. However, many have stayed here to fend off those in the Rotary Depths and help protect the rest of the city. Notable Residents *Thana Harrison: A serious and self-conscious teenager with sanguikinesis. Owned by Wikikinetic. *Gil Harrison: Thana's foster father whose apparent lack of skills belies his devotion to protecting his foster daughter. Owned by Wikikinetic. Fun Facts *This is an alternate version of the Sonic Fanon Wiki dimension CP-XEE. Category:Articles Category:Realms